In contrast to the traditional infrastructure mode of Wi-Fi, the recently released standard Wi-Fi Peer to peer (P2P), which is also known as Wi-Fi Direct, sheds off the need for a specialized hardware to act as Access Point. Wi-Fi P2P Technical Specification Version 1.4 (NPL1) states the provision that allows any Wi-Fi P2P device to take up the role of P2P Group Owner (analogous to Access Point of Wi-Fi infrastructure mode). Before starting data communication among themselves, a pair of Wi-Fi P2P device discovers each other and negotiates to decide the device that will act as P2P Group Owner (P2P GO). After that the security keys are exchanged and a Wi-Fi P2P group is established. The P2P GO can then add more devices to its group as P2P Client (analogous to STA in traditional Wi-Fi infrastructure mode). The P2P Clients connect to the P2P GO according to a star topology wherein the P2P GO routes packets from one P2P Client to another.
In this disclosure, a group which has lesser number of Clients than its maximum supportable size (or some other threshold size) is referred to as an unsaturated group. Alternatively, a group with group size equal to the maximum supportable size (or, greater or equal to some threshold size) is referred to as a saturated group.